creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Just Like Everyday
You hear those pesky dogs outside of your house, always barking, just like everyday. You lie there in bed wide awake. In the previous nights you couldn't get a wink of sleep, and last night was no different. You lay there for a while, listening to the sound of the dogs, just like this everyday. The alarm goes off, just like every day. You let out a sigh, just like everyday. You turn over so you can press the snooze button, just like everyday. You begin to roll over, hoping for just a little extra 9 minutes, just like everyday. As you lay there for a minute just staring, a smile crosses your face. Lying beside you, bundled in the blankets, lies your lover. As you begin to put your arm around them, they shudder, surprised by your touch. Your lover begins curling up more under the blanket. You look outside to see the sun shining into the room, you let out a little laugh. You remember that they don't particularly like the morning sun, that's why you always find the person's head covered to block out the light. With one more laugh, you give them a loving kiss on the cheek through the covers...they react but quickly relax. It's time to get up. You don't wanna go, but you gotta bring home the bacon somehow. You crawl out of your bed, away from your lover, so you can get ready for the day. Just like everyday. Except for the next thing you see. You stop in your tracks by what you see. You stare on at what is standing in front of you. Standing there is what could have been once called a human. From just the appearance alone you can tell this...THING, has been through a lot. The jaw is barely attached, its tongue lolls through the gap under the jaw, dry of any form of liquid. Its eyes, or should be said eye, are nothing but sockets. In one socket, hanging from a single thread is the only eye, just dangling in the air looking at you. You begin to tense, the creature reacts to your movement. Perhaps it can't see you with that one eye. The other socket shows nothing, nothing but the emptiness that was darkness, only form of "light" was what was left of its brain that oozed through what used to separate it and the eye socket. You tense up, It starts to stir once more. You can't look further than the torso, something keeps you from looking any farther. Around the neck, pieces of what was once its face was dangling, smack against the tongue. Part of the collarbone is smashed, the arm is barely hanging together; half of the forearm has been snapped in two. The lungs, the heart and other bodily organs can be seen through the broken pieces of the rib cage, some still slowly pumping. The other arm, it is mostly bone but it seems like it is wearing the old skin that once protected it as a cuffling of sorts. You place your hand over your mouth, as if trying not to let a single beat of breath out. The creature is still unmoving, the creature is still staring at you. You remove your hand from your mouth, the creature begins to move. You begin to form words. It is a type of prayer. "I look terrible today," you say, looking back into your reflection in the mirror. Just like everyday. Category:Monsters Category:Mirrors